


They Never Know

by noonaofdarkness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonaofdarkness/pseuds/noonaofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company insists that Chanyeol gets abs. The gym package comes with a human torture device by the name of Byun Baekhyun -- aka his infuriatingly hot personal trainer. Somewhere between comparing Chanyeol to cylindrical food and making him wheeze, the two ended up boning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol got abs. Celebratory porn seemed necessary. Prompted by zeraiya and park_noodle, who didn’t know that I don’t smut, but somehow got me to do it anyway. 
> 
> Also, top!Baek.

* * *

  
“You’re glaring and you haven’t even started yet,” Kyungsoo observes, joining Chanyeol at the entrance to the exclusive gym; One for celebrities like himself and Kyungsoo who need privacy, buff trainers, equipment with too many buttons, and ridiculously fluffy towels. All in the name of maintaining their image.

Sometimes, Chanyeol regrets signing his life over to an entertainment company. Especially when they force him to exercise and not eat anything of substance.

“I’m not glaring, I’m thinking about which machine to use first.” Chanyeol begins to tug free of his hoodie, the AC hitting his arms and tempting goose flesh along the now bare skin.

_Abs were not part of the original deal_ , he laments silently. He has the height, face, and guitar skills to get by just fine as an idol. But suddenly, everyone in the company was taking off their shirt. He saw the gleam in his manager Joonmyun’s eyes as images of a now-ripped Kim Minseok flooded the internet, and he knew in that moment that things were going to change for him.

“ _We’re sending you to his gym,_ ” Joonmyun had said. And that was that.

“Right.” Kyungsoo pulls him back to the present. “That’s why your eyes are focused on Baekhyun?”

Alongside the gym membership, came Byun Baekhyun -- his new personal trainer. Baekhyun is, in a word, _hot_ , but Chanyeol will never tell him that because Baekhyun’s ego is already plenty large, and doesn’t need any additional stroking.

So instead, Chanyeol huffs. _Baekhyun._

Baekhyun who’s now standing across the matted floor, animatedly chatting away with Kim Minseok, his eyes squinted shut in a laugh as his fingers play with the muscles along the man’s arm.

He’s totally not glaring.

“Maybe if you channeled some of that sexual tension you two share into your crunches instead of staring at each other from across the gym, you’d finally see results.”

Chanyeol subconsciously flexes his arm in offense.“Who says I haven’t been seeing results already?”

“Baekhyun does.”

“What? When?” That little shit.

“We were hanging out at the PC room last night, playing Overwatch, and he couldn’t stop commenting on how you’re just as much of a limp noodle as you were the day he met you. But somehow you’re still cute, according to him.”

Putting aside the new information that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo ‘hang out,’ his mind temporarily short circuits at Baekhyun’s casual mention of Chanyeol’s physique (a limp noodle, really?!), and the fact that Baekhyun used the word ‘cute’ to describe him. Like Baekhyun isn’t five feet seven inches of fluff and saccharine smiles 85% of the time.

Like right now, as he laughs along with Kim Minseok and his exposed abdominal muscles. Does that man ever wear a shirt?

“Whatever. I’m gonna get started.” Chanyeol indicates, pointing to the weight station to his left.

“Is Joonmyun going to pick you up today?” Kyungsoo asks before Chanyeol can walk away.

“No. I have… plans.” Chanyeol says vaguely.

Luckily, Kyungsoo is never one to pry. “Alright. I’ll catch a ride back to the dorms with Minseok hyung then. Remember what I said about channeling your tension, and try not to kill each other today.”

 

 

\--

 

He gets in two bench-press sets before a familiar voice rings over his shoulder.

“You know, if you keep this up, you’re going to look like the love child of Gumby and Popeye. All arms, no ass.”

Chanyeol looks up to see an upside down Baekhyun hovering over him, amusement marring his features. Apparently he’s done ~~flirting~~ chatting with Kim Minseok and now it’s Chanyeol’s turn for pain. He sits up to adjust the weight, and Baekhyun doesn’t bother to move out of his way. If he’s learned anything from Baekhyun, it’s that personal trainers have little to no sense of personal space. Or maybe Baekhyun is just an exception.

“Aren’t trainers supposed to offer encouragement instead of insults?” Chanyeol grunts as he resituates the weights.

Baekhyun ponders for a moment before shaking his head, no. “I tried nice with you, wasn’t as effective...”

Chanyeol can’t remember a time when the trainer ‘tried’ to be nice. Hell, when they were first introduced, Baekhyun had scanned him up and down before referring to him as a “boiled piece of asparagus.” As soon as Baekhyun had found out they were the same age, any semblance of formality was thrown out the window.

“Plus, I enjoy the way your left eye involuntarily twitches every time I call you Gumby.”

“Glad I amuse you,” Chanyeol says flatly, ignoring the way one side of Baekhyun’s mouth curves into a small smile. The smile he only shows Chanyeol when nobody’s looking.

“Here, a bit more like this,” Baekhyun runs his fingertips along Chanyeol’s skin, straightening out the lines of his arms with gentle presses. Chanyeol does his best not to react, but Baekhyun never misses anything and backs away with a knowing smile.

“Why are you grumpy today?” Baekhyun asks once he’s satisfied with Chanyeol’s positioning. He seats himself on the machine opposite Chanyeol, legs spread on either side of the bench.

_limp noodle._

“I’m not. Just… focused.”

Baekhyun doesn’t look like he buys it, but he nods along anyway. “Oh well, I can work with that. Come on, over to the mats.”

Chanyeol complies. He’s defiant enough to stay quiet, just to irk Baekhyun. He’s not quite defiant enough to go against Baekhyun’s demands.

“You’re stretched, right?” Baekhyun checks, and Chanyeol swears he winks.

“Of course.” Chanyeol learned that lesson the hard way a couple weeks in. Baekhyun referred to him as _halabeoji_ for a good two weeks until Chanyeol could walk completely upright again.

“Good. Let’s start with some squats, then. Get working on that hopeless case of your glutes.”

Chanyeol fights the urge to mention that he was sent here for _abs_ , yet in the two months they’ve been working together Baekhyun continues to prioritize his “non-existent” ass for reasons unbeknownst to himself. (Okay, he kind of knows why.)

Squats are soon followed by weighted hip thrusts, and Chanyeol has to use every ounce of strength not to watch the way Baekhyun’s eyes gleam as he pushes the barbell across his hips. He can’t fight the knowledge that Baekhyun is watching, probably imagining him doing the same motions in a different context, so he makes a show of the final set, pushing with extra force and pulling his lip under his teeth.

It’s a little over the top and he instantly pays the price when his lower abdomen cramps up and he starts to wheeze.

“I swear, my four year old niece has more endurance than you.” Baekhyun chides, reaching for the weight across his hip. His fingers brush slightly against the hem of Chanyeol’s shorts and their eyes meet. It’s a habit of Baekhyun’s that Chanyeol’s gotten used to: any opportunity to touch -- rile Chanyeol up -- is readily taken. Baekhyun can’t keep his hands to himself anymore than he can keep his mouth shut, Chanyeol knows.

“That’s probably because she still gets to nap twice a day. I’m lucky if I manage six hours a night.” Chanyeol whines once Baekhyun breaks contact.

Baekhyun purses his lips in solidarity. “They do work you awful hard. Maybe once you finally get the abs, they’ll reward you with a vacation.”

“At this point, I’d be happy with a simple pizza and chicken dinner.”

“And undo all my hard work? No way,” Baekhyun clicks his tongue playfully, and for a moment Chanyeol forgets why he was even frustrated to begin with.

That is, until Baekhyun tells him it’s time to move on to deadlifts.

“Maybe some people aren’t meant to have abs. Kyungsoo doesn’t have abs and no one minds.”

“Yes, but Kyungsoo is a ballad singer who never has the excuse to rip his shirt off on stage. You, on the other hand, are in a group where every other member has shown off their goods.” It’s true. Chanyeol has fallen behind the curve. Jongdae, Sehun and Jongin all have _natural_ abs, though. He’s never even seen Jongdae step foot in a gym and the man can still boast a full six pack. Stupid genetics.

“I can be the token soft member,” he wheezes out as Baekhyun moves to spot him from the front.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun narrows his eyes, “There is nothing soft about you. Lanky, perhaps. But that will all change when I’m done with you. Except the bow legs. I’m not a miracle worker.”

“Thanks.” Chanyeol says dryly.

“Don’t be upset, they’re charming in their own way. Trust me. I’m especially fond of them when they’re wrapped -- ”

“Baekhyun. Not here.” Chanyeol doesn’t necessarily stop him because he’s worried someone will overhear, but more because he cannot deal with that imagery right now -- not when his arms are already about to give out from the weight of the barbell.

As much as they bicker about everything, Chanyeol understands that Baekhyun is called the best for a reason. No trainer is able to work him into so many states so easily. Baekhyun has a gift with people... and muscles. Whether he’s pushing Chanyeol harder, or simply pushing all of Chanyeol’s buttons, Baekhyun has a way of making Chanyeol putty in his hands.

He’d underestimated the trainer when they first started working together. Baekhyun was shorter than Chanyeol expected, especially lively, and for a moment he thought he had been assigned to some Richard Simmons knock-off as a cruel revenge from Joonmyun for sharing a picture of his manager sleeping on his Instagram a few months ago.

Then, the second time they worked together, Baekhyun took off his shirt, and _oh_ how wrong Chanyeol had been. Stature does not the muscle mass make. He was skinny, sure, but Baekhyun was nothing but muscle. Chanyeol, at the time, couldn’t fight the way his eyes trailed along the indentation between his pectorals, down the line of his stomach cut towards his belly button.

Of course Baekhyun caught him, and since then it’s been a fun game of cat and mouse.

It’s a game that mostly consists of Baekhyun verbally teasing Chanyeol as he watches him struggle through a planking series, while his hands keep busy laying equally teasing touches anywhere he has an excuse to touch. Or, even worse, a game where Baekhyun ‘demonstrates’ especially provocative stretches while maintaining focused eye contact with Chanyeol, smirking all the while. Chanyeol likes to think he has a decent amount of self control, but when it comes to Byun Baekhyun, he’s slowly discovering he is a weak man -- in more ways than one.

No matter what, it always seems like Chanyeol ends up winded, and not just because Baekhyun is a demanding trainer.

\--

Following a grueling crunches set, Baekhyun moves Chanyeol over to the circuit weights for the final wind-down. Chanyeol is completely spent, huffing, puffing, and about thirty seconds from collapsing.

Somewhere along the way, Baekhyun lost his jacket -- saying it was too warm -- and his arm muscles and pectorals are now on full display. Chanyeol’s eyes instinctively follow the flex of Baekhyun’s biceps as he easily lifts two weights and carries them across the mat.

“How do you do it?” Chanyeol marvels from his exhausted, face-down position on the mat.

“Do what?”

“Exercise. All the time. The abs.” Words are difficult when he can barely breathe and Baekhyun doesn’t make anything easier with the way his exposed shoulders move with the weights.

“A body like mine does not come without sacrifice,” Baekhyun says matter of factly, setting the weights in front of Chanyeol. “It’s a lot of discipline. But you have to admit, the results are worth it. I know you’re a fan, at least.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true,” Baekhyun winks. “Now on your back.”

“You know,” Chanyeol observes, “You’re oddly intimidating when you hover over me like this, holding 10 kilo weights and looking like you could murder me.”

“I think you mean hot.”

“No, I mean scary.” Chanyeol sticks out his tongue and Baekhyun pouts.

“I can put on a skirt and a wig if that would make you more comfortable.”

“Stop it, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groans.

“You’d like it.” Baekhyun only smiles because he _knows_ the effect he has on Chanyeol. It’s totally unfair.

Chanyeol almost lets it slip that he likes Baekhyun as he is now, strong and masculine, intimidating but somehow still soft -- and sadistic -- enough to giggle at Chanyeol’s misery. Baekhyun is a series of contradictions, soft and firm, cute but mean. He spends more time than he’d like to admit trying to sort it all out. At the end of the day though, all of them create the firestorm that is Byun Baekhyun -- adored and feared by nearly everyone in the gym; the Tito of personal fitness.

Between the ache in his muscles, the small injuries to his pride and just _Baekhyun_ , an hour and a half with the trainer is the best and worst kind of torture. Nothing feels better than when Baekhyun sends him off to the showers with a pat to his ass and a wink.

“Good job today, Gumby.”

_Finally_.

 

\--

He’s surprised when he emerges from the shower into the locker room and doesn’t see Baekhyun. Generally, Baekhyun is already changed and waiting ready to criticize Chanyeol’s gratuitous shower time with comments about how much water he wastes while he shamelessly watches Chanyeol dress himself. It’s not like they have a set agreement or anything, though.

He’s just buttoned his pants when there’s a delicate graze of fingers against his hip.

“Sorry, got caught up with Minseok hyung. He wanted some tips for the new lat press machine.”

_Minseok._ Of course.

Chanyeol tugs his shirt over his head without turning around. Baekhyun can sense his pouting, and Chanyeol hears a delicate laugh before arms wrap around his waist and he feels the press of Baekhyun’s firm front against his back. He’s only like this when nobody's watching.

“Don’t worry, you’re the special one with all my attention now.” Baekhyun’s lips barely touch the fabric on his shoulder before he pulls away, “Ready to go?”

Chanyeol smiles despite himself, nodding and grabbing his hoodie from the hanger. After all, Baekhyun’s in charge, and all Chanyeol can do is follow.

When the company hired the personal trainer, they probably weren’t also intending for Chanyeol to start hooking up with the man. Chanyeol can’t really explain it either, other than the fact that Baekhyun is unforgivably attractive, confident and kind of perfect -- when he isn’t comparing Chanyeol to vegetables or claymation characters. Baekhyun was also the one forward enough to cut Chanyeol’s whining short by pressing him up against the lockers a month ago and kissing him silly. It’s been a routine since: torture Chanyeol at the gym, head to Baekhyun’s after. They don’t really talk about it, they run on autopilot.

Chanyeol decides what Joonmyun and Kyungsoo don’t know won’t hurt them.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun’s place isn’t much -- the bare minimum for a studio apartment in Gangnam -- small kitchenette, a washing machine, a desk in the corner. It seems like the same dishes are always in the sink, the sheets always disheveled exactly the same way as Baekhyun guides Chanyeol towards the bed.

“Why do you insist on always wearing such bulky hoodies if I only take them off twenty minutes later?” Baekhyun ponders, toying with the strings that dangle from the neck of the offensive fabric. He’s looking up at Chanyeol with the most adorable of pouts, and Chanyeol almost forgets how to speak. Dominant Baekhyun is hot, but cute Baekhyun is a whole other level that Chanyeol’s hormones cannot handle. In moments like this, when the two come together, Chanyeol is so screwed.

Chanyeol shrugs, “Don’t want to be recognized too easily.”

“At this point, you’d probably be less recognizable without the hoodie,” Baekhyun laughs, “Up.” He tugs at the fabric impatiently.

Chanyeol saves Baekhyun some trouble and pulls both his hoodie and his shirt over his head. Immediately, Baekhyun dives in to trace his tongue along Chanyeol’s neck, pushing him to sit on the bed. For his compliance, he’s gifted with Baekhyun straddling his hips. Slowly, he starts to grind himself against Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s hands move along the undefined, but firm, plane of his stomach and Chanyeol arches into the touch. Baekhyun’s hands always feel so nice against his skin, so soft. His lips along Chanyeol’s neck are an even more infuriating taste of heaven and Chanyeol almost hates how easy it is for Baekhyun to rile him up. He’s not the only one, though, he can feel that much.

He both loves and hates that Baekhyun never wears underwear after he changes from his sweaty gym clothes.

Chanyeol’s hands keep themselves busy by kneading Baekhyun’s thighs. He always takes special time to appreciate the supple flesh, the softest part of Baekhyun’s otherwise firm body. He’s rewarded with quiet moans of his own name that go straight to his groin.

“You did so well today,” Baekhyun coos, moving his hands to play with Chanyeol’s hair exactly the way he’s learned Chanyeol likes it. “Are you sure you’re up for this? You seemed pretty winded.”

Chanyeol knows what Baekhyun wants to hear, so instead of granting his wish, he responds by connecting their lips for the first time today. Chanyeol can tease too, afterall. As if he anticipates Chanyeol’s response, Baekhyun greedily opens his mouth, biting down on Chanyeol’s bottom lip before tracing the same lip with his tongue.

Kissing Baekhyun is much like an extension of their game of push and pull, every brush of lips and tongue teasing with the intention of driving the other as crazy as possible.

Baekhyun doesn’t release Chanyeol’s lips as he pushes against his bare chest with his palms. Reading the cue, Chanyeol lays down fully, making room between his legs for Baekhyun. The weight of Baekhyun between his hips feels so good, so natural. He lets his hands slip below the elastic to firmly grip Baekhyun’s ass and push him further against himself. He wants, _needs_ Baekhyun closer after two hours of provoking him in the gym. He never really considered working out as a form of foreplay before he started this with Baekhyun. Now though, with all the sweating and button-pushing, they’re both always so wound up and eager; ready to both release the mounted tension and also push the other even further.

The moan Baekhyun releases is sweet, and just as needy as Chanyeol feels.

Satisfied with the reaction, his hands move from Baekhyun’s ass to trace along his wide hips. He pushes the shirt up enough to feel Baekhyun’s warm skin against his hands, his thumbs tracing along the line of Baekhyun’s pelvic bone. The ever-ticklish Baekhyun giggles against his lips and Chanyeol can feel the way Baekhyun shivers.

“Off,” he instructs, and Baekhyun is all too willing to comply. He rises above Chanyeol to make a show of pulling his shirt over his head. Chanyeol’s hands instantly reach to trace along the defined muscles, loving the way they tense under his fingers.

“Told you that you appreciate all my hard work,” Baekhyun says, breathlessly. His lips are wonderfully kiss swollen and pink, bangs beginning to mat to his forehead, and Chanyeol _really_ can’t argue with that statement. Not when every inch of skin feels so nice beneath his palms.

“Come back here,” he beckons, trying to pull Baekhyun down to him, wanting to taste his lips again and maybe nip along Baekhyun’s sharp jawline just to see how many gasps he can produce from Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun seems to have other ideas as he scoots himself down further away from Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol’s eyes remain locked with Baekhyun’s while he feels Baekhyun’s fingers dance along the hem of his pants.

He knows what’s coming next when Baekhyun tugs both his pants and underwear down far enough for his dick to be freed. Baekhyun’s grip is firm -- always firm -- and assured as he slowly pumps the shaft, working Chanyeol to full hardness. He lets Chanyeol watch for a few moments before he prompts Chanyeol to touch him, too.

He’s all too willing to comply, sitting up just enough for his hands to once against trace along Baekhyun’s abdomen. He toys with a nipple, watches the way Baekhyun’s eyes flutter shut as he draws his bottom lip under his teeth in pleasure. He’s always so emotive, even like this. Every movement of Chanyeol’s hands warrants a new and exciting reaction. Chanyeol briefly wonders what Baekhyun sees when he watches himself touch Chanyeol. Does he look just as gone as Baekhyun does in this moment? Blissed out and wanting?

He’s fully hard now, moaning both in appreciation and _need_ when Baekhyun leans forward to kiss along his neck.

“So, why were you actually grumpy today?” Baekhyun knows he has Chanyeol right where he wants him as he runs his tongue along the shell of Chanyeol’s ear.

Unfortunately for Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s hand to his dick is like a magical truth serum.

“Because Kyungsoo said you called me a limp noodle,” the words slip before Chanyeol can stop himself. Instantly, Baekhyun’s movements freeze. The air is tense for only a moment before Baekhyun breaks out in hearty laughter.

As much as Chanyeol complains about Baekhyun’s obnoxious laugh, there’s something so endearing about it. Even when it’s at his own expense.

“Sometimes, I swear you’re twelve,” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s nose playfully before resting his forehead against Chanyeol’s. “If I call you a cute noodle would it be better?”

Chanyeol glares and the trainer tries again.

“A _sexy_ noodle?”

“Baekhyun?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got your hand on my dick. If you don’t stop with the teasing, then soon you will be dealing with a _real_ limp noodle.”

“Noted,” Baekhyun concedes with a giggle, resuming his hand motions, allowing his fingers to dip a little lower and fondle Chanyeol’s balls. “No more noodle talk.”

With Baekhyun resting on his thighs, it’s easy for Chanyeol to slip his hand into Baekhyun’s gym shorts and mirror Baekhyun’s motions. It’s also easy to finally mouth at the curve of his shoulder as Baekhyun’s breaths become more shallow. He wants to taste all of Baekhyun, to lick against every defined line of his upper body.

But he also wants….

Baekhyun doesn’t need words to know that Chanyeol is close, and soon the hand on his dick is gone in favor of gripping against his shoulder. Baekhyun thrusts into Chanyeol’s hand shamelessly, praises falling from his lips until Chanyeol occupies them with his own.

When Baekhyun, too, is close, he pushes Chanyeol away fully. They spend a moment taking each other in, appreciating the flush on both their cheeks and the lust blown focus of their eyes. Baekhyun has the smallest of smirks on his lips when he reaches behind Chanyeol for the bottle of lube.

“Can I?”

Chanyeol nods, perhaps too eagerly, and moves to lay himself down against the pillows. He hears the pop of the cap and Baekhyun coating up his fingers before he once again hovers over Chanyeol. Baekhyun leans in to kiss Chanyeol quickly before grabbing one of his long legs and propping it against his chest. It’s always so nice, being bent like this with Baekhyun over him, delicately kissing along his calf as his lubed finger traces around Chanyeol’s entrance.

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun is forward and aggressive about everything, but never this.

“Yes. Please...”

When it comes to prep, Baekhyun is gentle, always asking permission and always working to make sure Chanyeol is as comfortable as possible. The first finger goes in easy enough, and Baekhyun is great at distracting Chanyeol with his mouth. He leans into Chanyeol as much as their position will allow him to, laying light kisses against Chanyeol’s sticky skin.

Chanyeol wants more, and Baekhyun can tell, but he takes his time before moving on to two, slowly scissoring him open.

Chanyeol’s breathing is shallow, appreciative moans slipping out between broken syllables of Baekhyun’s name. Baekhyun curls his fingers, searching for Chanyeol’s prostate and smiles to himself when he’s rewarded with a deep groan and a jerk of Chanyeol’s hips.

Three fingers, and Chanyeol can’t wait to have Baekhyun inside of him.

“Baek, I’m ready.”

Baekhyun pulls his fingers free, leaning in to kiss Chanyeol as he reaches for the condom. Chanyeol watches with eager eyes as Baekhyun positions himself, guiding himself towards Chanyeol’s entrance. The push is slow, a little painful but nothing Chanyeol hasn’t felt before. Above all else, it’s so nice to be _full_ of Baekhyun. It’s even nicer when Baekhyun begins to thrust shallowly, giving Chanyeol time to adjust.

When he deems Chanyeol ready enough, Baekhyun leans forward, his weight falling against the back of Chanyeol’s thigh as Chanyeol’s knee tucks above his shoulder. The stretch burns his already tired muscles, his arms instinctively reaching out to grab Baekhyun. His thumbs dig into Baekhyun’s skin just enough to warrant a groan from the man. Chanyeol can feel the way Baekhyun’s muscles flex as he holds himself up, hips gradually gaining more power with each thrust.

Baekhyun’s eyes fall to Chanyeol’s arms, and he licks his lips.

“The arms… your arms are turning out good.” And he dips his head down to playfully _bite_ the flesh of Chanyeol’s tensed arms. “You’re doing so well.”

“Stop it,” Chanyeol protests weakly when Baekhyun attempts to trail his tongue along the protruding muscle. It tickles, and the sensory overload is too much.

“I can put my dick in you but I can’t lick your arm?” Baekhyun teases, his eyes lit up in mirth while his hips continue to snap forward.

“You’re just so…. ugh,” Chanyeol groans, pulling his arm away just as Baekhyun’s sharp canines move to bite at the flesh.

“So ‘ugh’?” Baekhyun echoes cutely, cocking his head to one side and flashing a mischievous smile that makes Chanyeol’s toes curl.

Baekhyun is too much, all at once. It’s overwhelming and infuriating and unforgivably hot; cute with a cocky smile, innocent giggles and a vice like grip on Chanyeol’s hips. He’s maddening.

When Chanyeol fails to answer, Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol’s arms, quickly locking them in above his head as he looms dangerously over him.

“This isn’t the gym, you can’t just manhandle me,” Chanyeol chides, missing the way Baekhyun was moving moments before.

“Oh? I beg to differ. Now, roll over.” Baekhyun unsheathes himself, giving Chanyeol time to follow his command. There are a few quick kisses to his back before Baekhyun enters him again. The angle is new and so, _so_ good. He loves when Baekhyun takes him like this, pushing him into the mattress, making Chanyeol arch sharply with each trust.

Baekhyun knows it too, and doesn’t waste time any time in bucking into Chanyeol at full force, hands propped on either side of Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“Your deltoids are coming along pretty nicely,” Baekhyun rasps out, resting his hand on the muscle and squeezing.

“Thanks. I have a decent trainer.”

“Remind me to try side laterals with you next session.” Chanyeol has very much gotten used to Baekhyun’s idea of pillow talk. He never remembers the muscle groups his trainer lists, his mind is completely somewhere else. Baekhyun though, never forgets, and come their next session he’s sure that Baekhyun will have devised an especially difficult routine just for Chanyeol’s misery. But he’ll worry about that later. Right now all he can sense is _Baekhyun_ \-- his hands, the weight of his hips, the way his breathing has become uneven, voice raspy. He feels a pull of his gut with each snap, bringing him closer and closer.

The mattress squeaks, and Chanyeol bounces in tune with the thrusts. He wants to make use of his hands, but he’s also too gone in pure pleasure to actually move his limbs.

“You’re so good, Chanyeol. So good.” Chanyeol will never tell Baekhyun how much he adores his praises, craves for them when it’s only his own hand doing the work. Surely Baekhyun must know though, Baekhyun can read Chanyeol like a book.

When Chanyeol can barely take it anymore -- heat already curling in his lower abdomen -- Baekhyun bends his arms to rest his weight fully against Chanyeol. The sensation of his skin along with the friction of the sheets is too much.

“I’m gonna…” Chanyeol grunts out weakly.

“Then come,” Baekhyun pushes harder, nailing the same spot for three consecutive thrusts and Chanyeol sees white, feels his own cum pool between himself and the sheets.

Baekhyun hasn’t finished yet when he pulls out, but the firm hand to his shoulder tells Chanyeol that Baekhyun wants him to stay as he is. Really, he feels too boneless to move anyway.

He looks over his shoulder be greeted with the sight of Baekhyun removing the condom before he begins pumping himself -- eyes half lidded and sweat dripping down his neck. Baekhyun comes like that, Chanyeol’s name falling from his lips as his cum spills on Chanyeol’s ass.

He’s never done that before, but Chanyeol really can’t say he minds. He imagines himself doing the same thing, only against Baekhyun’s abdominal muscles and the thought alone is enough to make him groan into the pillow. Maybe next time...

With a satiated moan, Baekhyun falls in a boneless heap against Chanyeol’s back. His lips stick to the skin of Chanyeol’s shoulder, his chest heaves with each deep breath against Chanyeol’s back.

“Sorry about that.” Baekhyun giggles moments later, probably realizing how he finished. He’s still so breathless and Chanyeol wants to roll him over, kiss him a bit more.

“It’s okay. It was hot. But since you came on me, someday, I get to return the favor.”

Baekhyun sinks his canines into Chanyeol’s skin, “Duly noted.”

Though contented, between the the sweat and the spunk they’re both sticky messes. After a minute of afterglow Baekhyun pulls away from Chanyeol to pull some wet wipes out of the dresser and clean up.

“I’m gonna have to change the sheets now.” He comments when Chanyeol rolls over, revealing the stain.

“And whose fault is that?” Chanyeol quips, taking a proffered wet wipe to clean his himself. He hears Baekhyun’s light laughter before there’s a warm breath against his ear.

“That really depends on how you look at it.”

Chanyeol manages a chuckle, moving to stand up and locate his shorts from somewhere in the tangled pile of comforter at the end of the bed.

“Leaving so soon?” Baekhyun asks, resting his weight against the headboard.

He’s not sure if Baekhyun’s asking because he wants him to stay, or if Baekhyun just likes to tease his every move.

“The dorms. I have to get back.” It’s not a lie, Joonmyun has probably already sent him five text messages asking where he is.

Baekhyun nods in understanding, rising from the sheets, still completely naked and Chanyeol dies a little. He doesn’t want to leave that. Especially when he leans against the doorframe and watches Chanyeol dress himself with a look he can’t quite decipher on his face. Baekhyun’s clearly thinking about something, but he lets the silence hang between them in favor of appreciating Chanyeol.

When Chanyeol’s fully dressed, hoodie firmly in place, Baekhyun finally opens his mouth to speak.

“So, I think we’ve established that you’ll come home with me two nights a week, but what are your thoughts on me taking you out to dinner?” Baekhyun says it with all his usual vibrato, but Chanyeol catches the way he tucks his lip under his teeth as soon as words come out — a nervous tell that Chanyeol rarely sees.

Chanyeol coughs, “Dinner? Like a date?”

“That’s one way of reading it.”

“Baek… My job… I’m —“

“An idol, I know. But as far as any fans are concerned, I can just be your hot trainer friend.”

Chanyeol guffaws, because of course Baekhyun would find a way to feed his own ego instead of acknowledging his vulnerability.

“‘ _Hot trainer friend_ ’?”

“What, afraid I’ll steal all your little Instagram followers with my very real abs? As opposed to your….” Baekhyun grimaces playfully as his gaze drops to Chanyeol’s covered belly.

“You follow my Instagram?”’ Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the obvious question, so Chanyeol continues, “And you think awfully highly of yourself. My fans are loyal. They happen to like my tummy, thank you.” Confidence returning, he reaches out to tweak at Baekhyun’s nipple defiantly.

“They’ll like you even more once I’m done with you. Trust me. But back to the topic at hand. You, me, dinner?”  
Always persistent, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol shifts nervously. Of course he likes the idea. He imagines himself sitting across the table from Baekhyun, grilling met together while Baekhyun rattles off one of his always entertaining commentaries about something or other. He really likes the idea of seeing Baekhyun not in workout gear; he wonders if Baekhyun is just as keen on going commando in jeans as he is with sweats...

But… Baekhyun is one of the few private things Chanyeol has. “Once you’re seen with me, that’s it. Nothing is private anymore.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says firmly, without an ounce of the teasing tone from moments before. “I asked because that’s a condition I’m willing to accept. Is it so hard to believe that I might want to know you as more than your personal trainer who fucks you twice a week?”

“Always so eloquent.”

“Thank you, I try.”

Chanyeol runs his hands through his sweaty hair, trying to formulate the right words but inevitably coming up short. “I… would like that. I _really_ would. But I don’t want you to get in over your head. Even being seen as my friend is enough to --”

“Chanyeol. You’re overthinking this.” Baekhyun points out, confidently moving closer to Chanyeol. He’s still very much naked and it's an unfair advantage.

“I probably am.”

“So what do you say? Let’s skip the workout Thursday and I’ll let you take me somewhere nice. Since you can drive and all.”

Chanyeol can only laugh. “Skip the workout? You rebel.”

“What Joonmyun doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Plus, I’ll make sure you get a workout, one way or another.”

“I say... that would be really nice.”

Baekhyun smiles Chanyeol’s favorite smile. The one where both of his eyes crinkle into crescents and all his teeth show. It’s kind of spectacular, but he won’t tell Baekhyun that. Not yet, at least.

“Great.” Baekhyun places a chaste kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, catching him off guard. Good bye kisses are new territory, but they’re definitely something he can get used to. “See you Thursday at seven, then.”

“It’s a date.”

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue~ 3 Months Later**

Baekhyun’s “dinner dates,” consist of much healthier -- no carb, all veggie, high protein -- plates than Chanyeol originally anticipated. But they are also made up of Baekhyun’s obnoxious laughter and squinted eye smiles, and Chanyeol starts to think he can tolerate tasteless food so long as Baekhyun is there to reward him, every time. Baekhyun was right, aside from a few comments about Chanyeol’s “hot trainer friend,” little mind has been paid to their being seen together.

The dinner dates -- and maybe their more frequent work outs between the sheets -- have also lead to the biggest result of all. What started as a flat, but supple, belly has finally transformed into some semblance of abs. The kind with real cuts that Baekhyun can run his tongue along as he praises all of Chanyeol’s hard work.

To say he’s proud of himself would be an understatement. Baekhyun being Baekhyun though, takes all the credit and is probably more anxious than Chanyeol to show off ‘ _his greatest work yet._ ’

“I think the Chan Abs are finally ready to be introduced to the world.” Baekhyun practically vibrates with excitement as he watches Chanyeol begin to change in the gym locker room. “But before you show off my hard work on stage, I have to brag to Minseok hyung about my hot boyfriend’s abs. He didn’t think you could do it.”

Chanyeol shouldn’t still twitch when Minseok is brought up. He’s ripped now too, and has nothing to worry about in terms of competition. But months of watching Baekhyun ogle the muscly singer _may_ have left a permanently bitter taste in his mouth.

“What would Minseok hyung have to say about that?” He tries to ask as casually as possible. ‘Boyfriend’ is recent development; one that came with post sex cuddles where Chanyeol gets to be the big spoon. Chanyeol likes the sound of it, maybe a bit too much.

“About your abs? He’ll probably want to touch them to make sure I didn’t just contour you or something….” Baekhyun’s busy stuffing his duffle in his locker and misses the way Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“Not about the abs. About the ‘boyfriend’ part.”

Baekhyun looks perplexed for a moment. “He’ll say it’s about damn time. He’s been telling me to lock you down since the first time he caught you staring at my ass,” He says like it’s the most obvious thing.

“You mean you and Minseok….. Never....?”

Realization flashes in Baekhyun’s eyes and he laughs, barely managing a “What?” in between chuckles.

“No, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says once he sobers, “We never. First, he’s been hooking up with Irene for like a year now. And second, I told you, you’re special.”

Chanyeol doesn’t blush. He _doesn’t_.

Baekhyun reaches up to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek, “You were always cute when you got jealous of Minseok hyung.”

“You knew?”

“I mean, the looking at him like you wanted to set fire to him whenever I so much as touched his arm was a pretty dead give away.”

Subtlety. A trait neither Baekhyun or Chanyeol have. Probably why Kyungsoo insists they’re such a good match.

“Pretty sure I was glaring at you --”

“But that’s all in the past,” Baekhyun laughs before lifting the bottom of Chanyeol’s shirt, patting his stomach with his free hand. “Now it’s time to make _him_ jealous with these babies.”

“You do know they’re not _your_ abs, right?”

“I made them. And you’re mine, so the abs fall under my jurisdiction.”

Chanyeol doesn’t mind that logic. “Whatever you say.”

Baekhyun places a small kiss to his lips,“Smart man.” He runs a hand over the new muscles. “You’ve done so well, Gumby.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Boiled asparagus, no more. The sexiest noodle...”

“Baekhyun st--”

“ _My_ sexy noodle.”

* * *


End file.
